The invention relates to desks and work stations that are convertible between a conventional working surface and configurations suitable for using a keyboard. In particular, the invention relates to designs and mechanisms suitable for integrating and operating a removable desktop section for access to a keyboard.
The conventional office desk pre-dates the personal computer by more than a few years. The prime real estate or region of the desktop that is most important is that directly in front of the seated user, immediately accessible with hands and eyes without a stretch or a head movement, such as when reading, writing, or typing.
When personal computers first appeared on the scene, users simply placed them on their existing desks; the monitor on the back edge of the desk, the keyboard in front of the monitor. Many new computer users still try this first. However, it soon becomes evident that a conventional desk has serious disadvantages in a dual use in that the usual placement of the keyboard precludes the primary or alternative use of the desktop as a writing or working surface. Further, the keyboard, setting on the desktop is generally not at a comfortable height for typing.
Many attempts have been made to overcome these basic problems. Most of these designs can be loosely categorized into two general forms; dedicated computer desks, and dual purpose desks. An example of a dedicated computer desk design is a desk with an open section in the front edge of the desktop into which a keyboard shelf has been attached, typically a few inches below the level of the desktop. This design puts the keyboard at a comfortable height but does not provide a writing surface.
An example of a dual use desk is one modified to provide a pull-out tray from under the desktop for a keyboard, which can be stowed below the desktop level when not in use. This leaves the desktop free for other purposes, but requires the user to push back his chair and sit at an inconvenient distance from the desk and computer monitor. Another example provides an opening in the desktop which allows the keyboard to be located on a shelf below the desktop, and which can be covered by a hinged lid when the keyboard is not in use. The lid occupies space elsewhere on the desktop when hinged away from the opening, and may even obscure the viewing screen of the computer monitor.
Other examples of dual use desks provide openings in the desktop covered by lids which can be lowered and pushed along multiple branched tracks below the desktop. These require the manufacture of complex, multiple and/or branched tracks specifically designed to allow the lid to be moved from the lower to the higher track, for example. They may also require springs to raise the lids and special pins to engage the tracks. There are also designs with openings in the desktop covered by lids which can be lowered or raised by geared mechanisms. These also are an expensive and cumbersome solution.
There are many desk designs which provide facilities for housing computer equipment, including monitors, below the level of the desktop. These keep the desktop generally free for other uses and may allow viewing of a screen at a low angle.
The patents listed below may provide further useful context for appreciating the material that follows:
Lechman""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,323, issued May 6, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,395, issued Sep. 2, 1997, disclose an adjustable keyboard holder for a computer desk. It uses a sliding rail system with special, independently hinged link and roller assemblies, connecting the keyboard holder to the rails, so that the keyboard slid to an extended position in front of the desktop and be manipulated into a range of sloping attitudes and then locked into that position.
Wolters et al""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422, issued Aug. 23, 1988, describes a computer integrated desk where the desktop pad is linked to a custom keyboard mechanism such that pushing back on the desktop pad, which normally covers an opening in the desktop, brings a concealed keyboard from a stowed position under the desk into an extended position at the front edge of the desktop. The mechanism is complex and unique.
Stefan""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,342, issued May 9, 1989, discloses a split desktop with over and under sliding capability that permits equipment to be elevated from beneath the desk to desktop level, and permits the exposure or covering of a recessed keyboard at the front edge of the desk. The sliding mechanism consists of a custom design, split level channel system in which several support pins attached to the two desk top sections travel. Over travel of the front section to a front edge outboard position provides clearance to permit the rear section to be slid from desktop level to a lower level and vice versa. The keyboard holder is illustrated as stationary.
Naess et al""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,097, issued Mar. 20, 1979, discloses a computer desk with a slidable keyboard holder and a stowable front section providing access to a keyboard on the keyboard holder when it is extended. The custom mechanism for stowing the removable piece of the desk top is clearly disclosed. It utilizes front and back edge pins on each side of the removable piece, and a left and right side pin channel mechanism in which the pins are engaged. Each channel has a common lower level horizontal sliding section by which the removable section can be stowed underneath the back portion of the desktop, and separate front and rear C sections of channel, the dimensions of provide for lifting and setting the removable piece by its pins at a desktop level at the front of the desk. The keyboard holder is similarly configured with pins, but has a horizontal channel track with a Y component that permits the front edge of the keyboard holder to be elevated with respect to the back edge, providing more knee clearance under the desktop when the keyboard is stowed.
In summary, prime desktop space and all usable space within arms reach of the seated user being at a premium, the general problem lies in finding ways to increase the utility and efficiency of the space available in a person""s desk. Computers and keyboards now being essential to many user""s daily activities, the desk must function as a computer work station, and in combination or alternatively as a conventional desktop for other activities. As is demonstrated by the prior art, the problem has been addressed many times in many ways.
However, a review of the prior art makes it clear that there is a requirement for a simpler design for a dual purpose or convertible desktop feature; a design that is easily and quickly switchable by the user, between one or more desktop configurations permitting access to a keyboard for keyboard operations, and one providing maximum desktop space for other activities. What is needed is a design for a convertible desktop feature that incorporates an inexpensive and commonly available transport mechanism; a design that is easily implemented in desks of various architectures and construction; and a design that is also suitable for kit desk designs intended for user assembly. It is this need to which the instant invention is directed.
The present invention is basically a dual use desk with a sliding desktop section and retraction system which provides a free area of desktop when in the raised position and access to a keyboard or accessory tray when in the retracted position. The lid slides below the desktop at a shallow angle. This characteristic is achieved by the use of conventional drawer slides in combination with a simple hinge or hinges providing a lateral hinge line between the top end of the slider and the desktop section. Drawer slides and hinges suitable for use with the design are readily available xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d from virtually thousands of manufacturers and outlets. The design is easy and light in use and provides a very quick, convenient and inexpensive means of changing from keyboard access to working surface from moment to moment. It allows the user to sit close to the desk and viewing screen and does not require him to change his position to use a writing surface.
The sliding lid system may be used in conjunction with a conventional pull-out keyboard tray. The sliding lid moves independently of the keyboard. The combination of retracted lid and pulled-out keyboard tray creates a visible open space behind the pulled-out tray which provides for the normally unused space below the desktop to be used for a number of purposes including shelves, CPU, or an electronic display unit or viewing screen arranged with its viewing angle visible between the stowed lid and the extended keyboard tray.
Alternately, a drawer may be installed behind the keyboard tray and coupled to the tray so that it moves with it. Because the sliding lid provides an opening in the desktop the drawer is accessible when it is pulled forward by the tray.
The sliding lid system does not obscure or interfere with anything on the desktop. It does not require any specially-made components and it is suitable for incorporation into any common desk configuration or design, including kit designs which are assembled by the retail purchaser at the point of use.